


always

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: will has a nightmare and mike is there.srry for any mistakes, i wrote this quick bc i loved my idea :)





	always

it was dark. the all too familiar snow fell from the creaking, dripping vines. will was running madly, avoiding the creeping vines and gooey trees that surrounded him. there came a roar, causing will to turn, only to come face to face with the shadow monster that had terrorized him forever. he screamed, “go away!” but the creature didn’t listen. it only crept foward quickly, black gas-

will woke with a yell. it was strangled and hurt but it was filled with fear. he anxiously looked out his window, hoping to see no shadow. he didn’t, but his heart was still racing out of control. he rested his hands on his nightstand, letting out quick, startled breaths before his eyes came upon his walkie-talkie. he knew dustin was a deep sleeper and he was pretty sure lucas was too. so his went to his channel with mike. will never even paused to think mike would be mad at him for getting woken up. mike had told him countless times that if he ever needed anything, that he would always be there. so he paged mike.

mikes walkie crackled, “mike. mike? mike do you copy? it’s will.”  
mike rose immedialy, swiping up the walkie and whispering, “will? what’s up?” as he glanced at his alarm clock. 2:37 am.

“i-uh had a-um nightmare. i just need someone to talk too. i’m sorry-“

“be there in 5.” and with a final click,  
mike was off. will let out a breath, unlocking the window so joyce wouldn’t be awoken. 

exactly 5 minutes later, mike climbed up the window. he looked over will, the dried and fresh tears, the sweat rolling along his collarbone, and his panicked eyes. mike dropped his bag and hugged will. the small boy cried into mikes shoulder, clutching his shirt with clenched fists. mike just held him, saying nothing. 

once wills breathing slowed a bit, mike’s voice whispered into the night, “what happened?” 

“the usual.” his answer muffled by mikes shoulder, “but worse. it didn’t stop. mike, it didn’t stop.” he sobbed, unable to control his fear anymore.   
mike lead him to his bed, holding will tighter. “i’m here. your ok, don’t be afraid. i’m always gonna be here.”

mike had bittersweet feelings about nights like this. he hated that will cried and was afraid, he hated that the Upside Down changed him, and he hated that all he could do was hug him. but mike laid a still sobbing will down, so that they were now laying face-to-face in wills twin bed.  
mike placed a gentle kiss on the crown of wills head, whispering, “i’ll always be here.”

always.

**Author's Note:**

> aww i’m watching stranger things 2 and i couldn’t help but write this. it’s rlly quick so sry if it’s a little bad :) lmk if you want more mike/will ;))))


End file.
